April Fools Finn
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: When April Fools Day rolls in, Finn's ready and set to play pranks on the rest of the Storm Hawks. But when Aerrow and Piper invite her special friend, will Finn be the one who's going to be April's fool? Rated for situations and pranks. AxP, FxOC?
1. Prologue

**Okay... I thought to start making this fanfic after I recieved a review from ~aletheswan saying that I should put my "Talent" of writing into more comedy stories while keeping up with my "high-tension drama" ones. lol. And so then I thought "hmm... what would be an awesome, funny story using the Storm Hawks?" Then I thought, "Hey, how do you think Finn would be like on April Fools Day?" and thus... this story was born. (dun dun dun. lol) I know it's not even CLOSE to April Fools Day yet, but anyways, hope you like this story! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps and Ace Fipke**

* * *

Chapter One: Realization

An explosion was heard aboard the airship called the Condor. Immediately, a redhead ran towards the crystals lab, where he knew his navigator, Piper, was working.

"Piper! Are you okay?!" he yelled as he ran into the room.

A dark-skinned, midnight blue haired girl lay on the floor in the middle of the room, papers scattered all around her. Her tangerine eyes were scrunched closed. "Ugh…" she groaned, "Aerrow? Do I even _want_ to know how bad it looks in here?"

Aerrow's green emerald eyes looked around at the destroyed room. Crystals were here and there, green goo was all over her desk, papers were scattered all over the place, and a huge black scorch mark was on the floor beside her. Suddenly, a furry blue creature ran into the room, and screeched in surprise.

Piper groaned again. "It's bad, isn't it…" she guessed, "That's what Radarr's screech told me."

The redhead looked down at his furry blue co-pilot and smiled. "N-No, Radarr was just wondering why you're lying on the floor," he lied, "By the way, did Finn do this?"

She peered through one eye and glared at him. She tried not to pay attention to the rest of the room.

"Yeah… sorry," he apologized, running a hand through his spiky red hair, "Rhetorical question there."

Suddenly, something just popped into Piper's mind. "OH NO!" she yelled, jumping up and her eyes were shot open.

"What?!" Aerrow exclaimed, running over to her. She hurriedly scrambled for her calendar, no longer caring about the state the room was in.

"What day is it tomorrow?!" she demanded urgently.

"April 1st. Wait… _April 1st!!!!" he realized._

"Tomorrow's _'April Fools Day'_!" they yelled in union.

* * *

**Haha! That's going to be awesome! Well... hope you've liked it so far, and sorry this chapter is so short, but it's more like an epilogue/intro to the story. lol. Don't worry, I'll still be working on "Dance Away, Dance Away, Dance Away All", but for your entertainment, I think it's best to read this as a tension-breaker to the other story. lol. **

**By the way, it's still yet to be decided on pairings. Most likely I'll do an AerrowxPiper in it, so I'll put those in the character match ups. lol. Maybe Finn might get a girl too?**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Meet April

**Yeah, sorry I couldn't update this sooner. Busy with the other fanfics. Anyways, since I'm updating something, I might as well announce the winner of my little contest I had for my other story: "Curing the Controlled". The first place winner was ~roxyknight, and the runner up was ~German Mickey. Both will recieve... eh... I mean I will post up their prizes, which are oneshot fanfics, sometime.... when I get them finished. lol. Anyways, this chapter is longer than the last, so... enjoy!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks (c) Ace Fipke and Nerd Corps.**

**Claimer: April (c) me.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Meet April

"What are we going to do?!" Piper asked, "You know how Finn gets on April Fools Day! He'll play pranks on _all of us_!"

"Can we trick him into not realizing that April Fools Day is tomorrow?" Aerrow retorted curiously.

Suddenly, they heard Finn yelling outside in the hallway, "I gotcha Piper! Just wait till tomorrow! You _do_ know what that is, don't you? Well, I do!"

"Too late," Aerrow sighed.

Piper closed her tangerine eyes tightly in concentration. She tried to think of something, or _someone…_ who could help them out. _Come on…_ she thought desperately, _Think! Think! Think!_ Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and looked at Aerrow. "That's it!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

"What's it?" the Sky Knight inquired.

"Listen, Aerrow. I have a friend on Terra Atmosia. Her name is April, and she's a _real_ good prankster. Even better than Finn, I might add. If we can get her here for the next whole day, she can help us out with our 'Finn' problem!" she explained, "She likes to treat every other prankster as competition, so that means…"

Aerrow was thinking pretty much the same thing. "That means that we can turn the pranks back on _him_. I like it," he added.

Radarr squawked in happiness.

"Let's do it!" Piper cheered.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll get Finn in here to help you clean up, since he caused the mess in the first place, while I tell Junko and Stork the plan. I'll get Stork to set up a course for Atmosia, and we'll meet with your friend April. Got it?" he ordered.

She gave a single nod, her golden eyes brightening. "Got it," she agreed, then she glared at him, "Hey, wait a minute! Why do I have to help clean up?!"

"This _is_ your room… is it not?" he asked teasingly.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine…" she said.

He walked out of the room and called, "FINN!"

"He's on the Bridge, Aerrow," Stork announced on the intercom.

"Hey! Stork!" Finn scolded, "You're not supposed to tell him!"

"Finn!" Aerrow shouted, "Get over here!"

The blonde quietly dragged himself into the hallway, looking down and grinning as he stood before his commanding officer. "Yes, Aerrow? Something you need?" he asked innocently.

"You've got to help Piper clean up in her room from the mess _you_ caused," the redhead ordered.

"Awww… do I have to?" Finn whined.

"Yeah, you do," Aerrow retorted sternly, putting his hands on his hips, "You're the one who _caused _this mess in the first place. Go on, go ahead, go and help Piper now."

The wingman dragged himself into Piper's room, and Piper glared at him.

"You've got a lot of work to do," she warned him.

"Oh man…" he sighed.

Aerrow grinned and winked at Piper before travelling onto the Bridge.

"Okay guys, listen up," he announced, causing Stork and Junko to look at him, "As you should have realized, tomorrow is April Fools Day, meaning Finn's going to play pranks on all of us."

"Oh yeah… Instant doom…" Stork murmured.

"So… what's your plan?" Junko inquired curiously.

He walked over towards the couch and the round table. "Well… Piper's got a friend on Terra Atmosia who just so happens to be a prankster. We're going to invite her over for tomorrow and get her to help us play the pranks on Finn," he explained, "So Stork, set a course for Terra Atmosia. And none of you are allowed to mention _any_ of this to Finn."

"Ooh… It's like backstabbing Finn though…" Stork said, then he grinned evilly, "I like it."

Radarr squawked happily.

"Okay, Storm Hawks. Let's do this," Aerrow stated encouragingly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About an hour later, the Storm Hawks arrived on Terra Atmosia. Aerrow and Piper went into town to go "re-supply" while the others did some target practice back on the Condor. Radarr was also keeping Finn busy by stealing his hair gel.

"You sure she'll help us?" the redhead inquired.

The navigator gave a nod. "She always likes to open up to new challenges. _And_ to new rivals," she replied with a smile.

They stopped in front of a blue building and Piper knocked on the chestnut coloured door.

A 14-year-old girl with blonde pigtails opened the door. She had dark brown eyes and skin like peach. She was wearing long, light blue slacks and a pink T-shirt.

"Piper!" the girl exclaimed, leaping forward and hugging the navigator.

"Hey, April!" Piper replied happily, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here on Atmosia? I thought you were going around with the Storm Hawks?" April inquired, then her gaze fell onto Aerrow, "And who's this handsome fellow? Is he your boyfriend?"

Both Aerrow and Piper flushed in embarrassment.

"No," Piper replied, "This is Aerrow, a Sky Knight and my commanding officer."

"Hey," the redhead greeted coolly, offering his hand out to April, which she took warmly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," the blonde replied happily.

"Well…" Piper began, "We need some help, April. You know how tomorrow is April Fool's Day? Well, our wingman, Finn, is planning to play pranks on all of us on our airship, and we need you to help us avoid and replay the pranks on him. I know you always like a challenge, and you _are_ an expert prankster. You can come with us for the day for a sleepover too."

"Aww, thanks Piper. I'd love to," April replied cheerfully, "Now… I'd expect that you'd want me to keep quiet about the pranking."

Both Storm Hawks nodded.

"Everyone else on board the Condor knows, except for Finn, of course," Aerrow informed, "We told Finn that Piper and I were coming into town to just 're-supply' when we were actually meeting you."

"Ooh…" she said, grinning while looking at Piper, "Sneaky."

She smiled and nodded. "Now, when we get back to the Condor, I'll introduce you to the others, and the story will be that while Aerrow and I went into town, we bumped into you and got talking. I invited you over for a sleepover, and Aerrow said it was fine with him," she explained, "Oh, and I warn you now, Finn is going to flirt with you."

April laughed. "Does he do that to _all_ girls?" she guessed.

Aerrow chuckled, "Yep."

"Okay, give me ten minutes. I need to pack!" the blonde announced.

"Don't worry, you won't need much," he said.

"Not for clothes!" she told him, "My pranking equipment!"

He laughed, "Right, okay. Piper and I will quickly go buy some groceries and come back in about 10 minutes."

"Got it! See you in ten minutes!" April exclaimed, disappearing back into the building.

"Come _on_, Aerrow," Piper said, dragging her Sky Knight by the arm towards the market, "We've got some serious grocery shopping to do."

Aerrow followed the eager navigator to the market, where they bought a whole bunch of fruits, vegetables, and other edibles. The pair also decided to buy Finn a jar of hair gel, since they kind of felt sorry for Finn, not knowing that all his pranks were gonna go wrong.

10 minutes later, they went back to pick up April and went back to the Condor, where the guys were eagerly waiting for their return so that Piper could make lunch.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Junko inquired, though he fully knew what she was doing here.

"Guys, this is my friend April," Piper introduced, "Aerrow and I just _happened_ to run into her while we were shopping. I invited her over here for a sleepover. April, these are my friends. This is Junko, Stork, Radarr and Finn."

She bent down and smiled at Radarr, who ran up to her and scampered up her shoulder and squawked in greeting.

The blonde giggled. "Hi, Radarr. You're a cute one, aren't you?" she cooed, tickling the little furry creature under his chin.

Finn grinned flirtatiously and walked over to her. "So… your name's April?" he flirted, er… _attempted_ to flirt, "Cute name. You're a cute girl actually. How'd you get to know such a hothead like Piper?"

"Hey!" the navigator shot back, glaring at him.

"Come on… don't be mean," April defended, offering her hand, "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"The name's Finn," he replied coolly, accepting the hand, "But you can just call me the Finnster, or the Finn-myster."

She grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Finn," she said.

Poor Finn had no idea what was going to hit him tomorrow. Everyone else knew, _but_ him. What awaits this comedic sharpshooter?

* * *

**Heh... Finn's gonna be in for it... lol. Just to let you all know, I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter. So I'm sorry if it's a loonnnggg time. But I'll tell you this, the more reviews I get, the faster it will be updated. **

**Please Review! (for the sake of this story! And for the sake of Finn... I think he'd want to get his pranks over and done with.)**


	3. It All Begins

**Sorry it took so long for this next chapter to get up. It's been hard for me to come up with any good pranks. Please give me some ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into the story.  
Please R&R!**

Disclaimer: Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps and Ace Fipke  
Claimer: April, idea, etc.

* * *

Chapter Three: It All Begins…

The next morning, April sprung out of her sleeping bag on the floor next to Piper and shook her friend awake. "Come on, Piper! It's April's Fools Day! Wake up!" she said.

Piper groggily opened her tangerine eyes. "Good morning to you too," she grumbled, getting up, "Well… let's head over to the kitchen so we can fix the guys up some breakfast. They'll complain about it sooner or later anyway."

As she was about to walk through the door, April stopped her. "Hold it!" she exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm. The door slid open, and the blonde bent down and stared at the thin wire across the doorway. "The oldest trick in the book," she sighed, shaking her head as she stood up.

Finn ran into the room, jumping over the wire. "Aw man! And I was _sure_ that you would fall for it!" he complained.

Piper smirked. "She _is_ the master of pranks, after all," she retorted, "Thanks for that, April." And her friend returned it with a nod.

The sharpshooter's blue eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that," he said, glaring intently as he walked back to the door. Note that he was walking _backwards_. "You can _never_ be able to prank the Finnster." He completely forgot the wire and tripped over it, his back colliding with the metal ground.

Suddenly, a cream pie flew out of the wall and hit Finn in the face! Then a pillow flew from the wall (probably another misuse of one of Stork's traps), and feathers stuck to the cream.

"Aw man…" Finn groaned as he stood up.

Piper and April started to laugh, showing him his reflection in a mirror. His face looked like it had been trampled over with distressed cream pie chickens! Feathers were sticking out all over the place, and cream began to smother onto his uniform.

Aerrow poked his head from out of another room. "What's going on out here?" he asked. Then his eyes fell upon Finn and he laughed. "Wow Finn, I guess April got you really good there."

Finn wiped cream off his face and glared. "I'll get you back, April. I swear I will," he growled.

"Just _try_ me," she challenged hotly, placing her hands on her hips.

Aerrow and Piper thought they could see sparks of lightning flash between them. Piper backed out of the room, careful of the wire, and went over to Aerrow, who was still observing their little staring stand-off.

"This is going to be an interesting day," Piper said.

The Sky Knight nodded in agreement. "I think that we should all stay close to April today. Either that, or you stay close to me. I'll try my best to save you from Finn's traps."

She blushed. "Thanks Aerrow," she replied, "I'll keep an eye out for traps for you too."

He dipped his head. "I honestly think that Finn's finally met his match. What do you think, Piper?" he commented.

"Let's put it this way; If Finn and April were both put into the same cage with all of their prank weaponry with them, April would win the fight," she retorted.

The redhead laughed, "I'll hold you to that."

"Ugh… I'm gonna go clean up. Piper! I'm hungry!" Finn exclaimed, heading towards the bathroom, "Go make us something edible!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, heading over to the kitchen, Aerrow following.

"Wait up, Pip!" April called, leaping over the trip wire and after her friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Piper brought a breakfast of waffles and pancakes over to the table and called out, "Breakfast is ready! And be careful of the-"

Almost instantly, Junko's loud footsteps could be heard. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Breakfast!" he was shouting gleefully.

Forgetting the date, not to mention ignoring Piper's words other than 'breakfast', he tripped on the trip wire that was strung up across the doorway and fell, crashing to the metal floor with a loud "BANG!"

"trip wire…" Piper finished almost regretfully.

"You okay, Junko?" Aerrow inquired.

The Wallop rose onto his feet. "Ouch. That hurt. But yeah, Aerrow, I'm fine," he replied, "I really don't like April 1st. On April Fools Day Finn likes to make us look… uh… foolish…"

April looked thoughtful. "We should have gotten rid of that trip wire, shouldn't we?" she said.

Aerrow rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah." And Piper elbowed him gently in the ribs, whispering, "Be nice. She's here to save us from Finn, after all."

He gave her a thoughtful look, then grinned, "All right, if you say so. But you've got to admit, she asks some _really_ rhetorical questions sometimes."

Piper's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yeah, I know. I got used to it after a few weeks with her. You'll get used to it too, eventually," she retorted.

The redhead chuckled quietly as Radarr ran in, ducking under the wire, and began to eat. Stork came into the kitchen, cautiously walking over the trip wire.

"Who knows how many different diseases could be on that floor?" the Merb ranted, paranoid, "We should all be tested."

"Come _on_, Stork," Aerrow reassured, "We just washed this floor last night."

"Still… bacteria travels fast, and I mean… _fast_," he retorted, one eye twitching.

Piper sat down next to April at the table, shaking her head. "Come on, Stork. Aerrow's right. We would've known whether there's a disease on the Condor. Remember that 'disease scanner' thingy you installed? It'll alert us if there _is_ a disease on board," she explained, reassuring him just a small bit.

"But you never know, the crystals may need to be recharged," Stork countered.

"Just sit down and eat, Stork," April said, "There's no use worrying about what's yet to happen. If it even _does_ ever happen."

The whole room went silent.

"She's got a point," Junko agreed. Then he looked around. "Hey, where's Finn?"

"Washing cream off his face," April answered, a not-so innocent grin on her face.

"What?" Stork inquired, "What happened?"

Piper giggled, "April caused Finn to fall into his own prank, which involved a cream pie and feathers."

"Did you know bird feathers can give you at least 50 different types of diseases?" Stork inquired, "Maybe he's dead. Can I have all his stuff then?"

"Hey!" A certain blonde exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, stepping over the trip wire, "I am _so_ not dead!"

"You got that cream off, Finny-boy?" April taunted, grinning evilly.

"Heck yeah I did!" Finn retorted sharply, sitting across from her next to Junko, "I'm _totally_ going to get you back you know. And I mean… _totally_."

April rolled her dark brown eyes and smirked. "Righttt… _Sure_ you will…" she returned sarcastically.

"I don't like where this going," Junko pointed out quietly.

Radarr stopped gorging on food and looked between April and Finn, seeing violet sparks fly between them. He whimpered and inched closer to Aerrow, who patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Radarr," Aerrow reassured, "This will end…" he exchanged a glance with Piper, "eventually…"

Piper sighed, "This is going to be a long day… and I mean… _long_."

* * *

**Yes... it WILL be a longgg day for you Piper. lol. **

**Please Review!**


	4. A Victim Named Finn

**Wow... it's been about a whole month since I've updated this story. Sorry about that. I haven't been able to think of anymore pranks for the past while. **

**PLEASE R&R AND MOST DEFINATELY REVIEW AND SEND ME IDEAS FOR PRANKS!**

**Thank you to ~Diehardstormhawksfan for the prank involved in this chapter. **

**I deeply apologize with the shortness of this chapter. PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps and Ace Fipke. (And also this next prank idea belongs to Diehardstormhawksfan)  
Claimer: Idea and April (c) me.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Victim Named Finn

Aerrow sighed as he plopped down beside Piper on the couch.

"Those two still going at it?" Piper implored guessingly, obviously referring to April and Finn.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, those two have been playing Berry Blitzball for almost an hour straight. Apparently winner gets to smack pie into the loser's face," he replied, chuckling quietly to himself.

She laughed in reply. "Finn's going to lose," she predicted.

"How do you know?" Aerrow asked.

"She has better aim than him," she answered confidently, "Believe me, I'd know. I can't even count how many times she's hit me with a ball when we play 'dodge ball'."

He chuckled. "Who do you think would win if I went against you?" he asked.

She laughed, exclaiming, "Me, of course!"

He grinned playfully yet evilly. "Are you absolutely _sure_ about that?" he asked quietly, inching closer to her, "Are you_ sure_ you won't lose to me?"

Piper leaned closer to him, taking it as a challenge. She smiled. "I'm sure," she replied.

Suddenly, Finn walked in with remnants of pie on his face, and Aerrow and Piper instantly sprang apart.

"You lost, didn't you?" Aerrow guessed, a grin on his face.

"Of course he did!" Piper agreed.

He scowled. "Shut up, it's not like _you_ could beat her in Berry Blitzball! I'm going to go take a ride on my skimmer and get some air."

"Uh huh," Aerrow said, grinning.

As Finn walked out of the room, April walked in, a huge grin on her face. "Where's Finn?"

"Oh, he went to go take a ride on his skimmer," Piper replied, seeing her grin widen, "Why?"

"OHH... well... I put super glue on the handlebars_ and_ on his seat," she replied, trying to give them an innocent look.

"Should we be on standby in case something happens?" Aerrow inquired.

April shrugged and nodded. "I guess. You never know what that certain blonde can do," she agreed, "Does his skimmer blow up often?"

The two Storm Hawks looked at each other for a moment before replied in union, "Yes. _Especially _on missions."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope the Cyclonians don't decide to attack then. And if they _do_, you only need soap for the super glue to get off. But I don't think that Cyclonians are stupid enough to attack on April Fools Day," she returned.

"They _are_ Cyclonians though," Piper said, "So they _could_ attack us anyway."

Aerrow suddenly laughed.

"What?" Piper inquired, "What's so funny?"

"We could play a total prank on the Dark Ace if he decided to attack us today," he explained, "And with April here, I think it would be one heck of a prank too."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder, grinning. "Oh Aerrow," she sighed, "Always such a joker."

"But you love me anyway," he said mockingly, laughing.

She blushed. "Uh huh..." _More than you know,_ she thought.

"Okay, let's head to the landing bay so we can laugh at Finn," April suggested.

Piper laughed, "I'd love to. It's something I really enjoy doing _anytime_ we're on the Condor. Especially when he does something stupid that Aerrow decides not to help him with."

They went over to the Hangar Bay, and waved at Finn as he flew through the skies. "Hey, Finn!" they called.

He tried to wave back, but found that his hands were stuck on his handlebars. "Wait a sec, what's going on?!" he exclaimed, desperately trying to pull his hands free, "I CAN'T LET GO OF MY HANDLEBARS!"

April grinned, waving around a bucket of glue. "Hey Finn, are you _stuck_?" she shouted.

Finn's blue eyes narrow as he yelled, "APRIL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Aerrow and Piper burst out laughing.

"Hey Finn! Finn! Do you need some help up there?" Aerrow called, half-worriedly, "Or do you want us to leave you alone?"

"Ah, don't worry about him," Piper told him, "He'll be fine. It's _Finn_, after all."

"But he does get himself blown up all the time," he said.

"Well... that's true," she agreed, watching him mount his skimmer, pulling a burnout and soaring into the skies.

Aerrow soared his skimmer right next to Finn's. "You ready to land yet?" he asked.

A flush of embarrassment overcame his face as he nodded. "You mind helping me, Aerrow?"

The redhead chuckled. "No problem, buddy," he answered, grabbing a hook attached to a rope and hooking it to the front of Finn's skimmer before cutting his engine.

Aerrow drove his skimmer further, tugging Finn's skimmer along for the ride. Then he drove them both back into the Hangar Bay, and Finn glared angrily at April.

"When I get my hands free, you're _dead_!" he yelled.

She grinned, unfazed. "Uh huh... not if Piper and Aerrow have to say anything about it," she challenged.

Piper sighed. _Finn's never going to survive by the end of this day,_ she thought.

* * *

**No he is not, Piper. No he is not. lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	5. Pranks For You!

**It's been over a month now since I've updated this story, and I apologize for this-fanfic lovers. I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to ~diehardstormhawksfan for the filling-shoes prank  
Thanks to ~Selenathestormhawk for the water prank**

**Please Review! (I haven't gotten any reviews on any of my recently updated fanfics, so I'd really especially appreciate them)**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps and Asaph "Ace" Fipke.  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Five: Pranks For You!

The group successfully removed Finn's hands from the handlebars, all the while with April laughing.

"You know something, Finn?" she teased, "You're really funny when you're being pranked."

He glared at her, snorting. "I'd like to see you try to prank me _again_," he challenged.

She smiled. "Of course," she accepted, dragging Piper by the arm away, "Come on, let's go make something to eat in the kitchen."

Aerrow chuckled, "Have fun you two." And the two girls left the Hangar Bay.

"Aerrow?" Finn began, "What am I doing _wrong_? All of my pranks are backfiring and instead _I'm_ the one being pranked instead of being the one doing the pranking."

The redhead laughed and answered simply, "That's an easy one, Finn. You're dealing with a _master_ at pranking. Try as you may, but I don't think you're going to get her."

He scoffed, looking away in annoyance. "Hmph, Piper just _had_ to invite her on the Condor _today_! Out of ALL DAYS!"

"Hey Finn!" Piper called from the kitchen, "I need some help with something!"

Both Aerrow and Finn went to the kitchen. Well… Finn kinda trudged there. Piper had a broom in her hand, only she was holding the bottom of it, while the round wooden end was held up against a glass of water on the ceiling.

"Piper, _what_ are you doing?" her sky knight demanded from her, his emerald eyes widening.

Her tangerine eyes sparkled. "Well… April challenged me to see how long I could last holding a glass of water under here, because she said she could beat me, and well… I'm trying to prove her wrong. I nearly let go once, but I managed to regain my control."

Immediately, Finn jumped at the chance to prove to April he was better than her. "I wanna try!" he exclaimed, running over to Piper and taking her place under the glass.

April laughed, taking a plate of Piper's previously-made sand-cakes towards the door of the kitchen. "Gotcha, Finn. Now you have to make sure that glass of vinegar won't fall."

"W-Wait… what?" he implored, his blue eyes widening, "I-I thought that was water!" He looked urgently at Piper. "_YOU_ said it was water!"

"Nope," she disagreed, "April decided it was more interesting to use vinegar. If you let go, Finn, that glass of vinegar will splash everywhere, and guess what? _I'm_ not the one cleaning it up."

"Well…" Aerrow determined, "It looks like April got you again, Finn. And it's only been about 5 minutes since you declared she never would be able to prank you again."

"We'll be on the Bridge if you need us," Piper teased as the three left, "We'll try to save you some sand-cakes."

April laughed again, "That is, _if_ there are any left. Piper's sand-cakes are the _best_!"

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed angrily before whining, "That's not nice! Come back here!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

About 10 minutes later, the Storm Hawks (and April) heard a loud splash in the kitchen, followed by running footsteps and a drenched Finn running onto the Bridge.

"I want sand-cakes!" he cried, immediately looking for the plate of little cakes. He spotted them on the table and dived for them, greedily stuffing his face.

"Uh… you know, Finn," Piper began.

"Those have bugs in them," April finished, "They're for the birds."

His eyes widened, looking down at the half-eaten cakes, where he saw a green coloured mush in the middle and screamed loudly, spitting out everything in his mouth as the rest of the Storm Hawks laughed.

"Just kidding Finn," Aerrow informed, still laughing, "that green mush just happens to be green icing Piper put inside the sand cakes."

"Yeah, the girls just put some food colouring in it," Junko added.

The sharpshooter's face turned pink in embarrassment. "Piper… April…" he began in a low, threatening voice through clenched teeth.

"Yes Finn?" they chimed in union in sweet innocent voices.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU TWO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Both laughed.

"You can _try_," Piper challenged, "Just remember who the master at Sky Fu on the Condor is before you do."

"And well… I can probably pull off another prank before you can try anything like that," April guessed.

"Wow… Finn really is getting a taste of his own medicine today, isn't he," Stork stated before grinning evilly, "I like it."

"Well… everyone has their bad days," Aerrow commented, "today would be Finn's."

Finn rolled his eyes and continued to eat. After finishing, he went to go take a shower to rinse off the vinegar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

15 minutes later (yes fifteen because Finn has to fix his hair with MORE hair gel); they all heard a loud girly scream come from the bathroom.

Immediately, Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Radarr, and April ran towards the bathroom, where Finn opened the door, a towel around his neck, and an annoyed and pissed-off look on his face.

"Eh… what's wrong, buddy?" Junko asked, not seeing anything wrong.

"I agree. I don't see anything wrong with you," Aerrow agreed, and both Piper and April burst into fits of giggles.

Finn grimaced and looked down at his shoes, and they all followed his gaze to the green slime oozing from his shoes.

April and Piper were laughing hysterically now.

"Wow…" Aerrow mouthed, turning to April, "don't you think you should start lightening up on the pranks?" Finn grunted and turned back into the bathroom, locking the door to rewash his feet and shoes. The redhead turned to look at the doorway. "I don't think Finn can take anymore of this."

"How about just _one_ more, Aerrow?" she asked, sobering up, "I've got an interesting idea that may _really_ throw him off."

"Let's head back to the bridge. Then tell us your _whole plan_," Piper suggested, an excited smirk on her face.

The blonde grinned evilly. "This last prank will _really_ throw him off, trust me."

* * *

**Oh man... what do you think the prank's going to be? OMG, I KNOW! **

**This fanfic is reaching its almost ending! It's going to be exciting, believe me, you WON'T wanna miss this. Here's something I'll tell you though, one phrase for you that may notify you for your info: Terra Dancia. If you guys have read one other SPECIFIC Storm Hawks fanfiction of mine, then you might have an idea of what the last few chapters may be held AT, though my specified prank may not be what you are thinking. **

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter with it's laughs and certain quirks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GET THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS UPDATED AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	6. April's Fool

****

Well... here's the LONG OVERDUE finale chapter of April Fools Finn! I hope you've enjoyed the story all the way!

Funny how I'm updating this last chapter on April Fools Day too. lolz. But this is no joke either. lol.

******PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks (c) Ace Fipke & Nerd Corps  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Six: April's Fool

Finn grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom, all cleaned up. "How long is this day going to last?" he muttered, "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one pulling pranks on the team today. Why is it all backfiring?"

He stopped in front of Piper's room, snorting, "It's because Piper just _had_ to invite her hot friend April today, didn't she." _Wait a second, did I just call April hot?_ He realized.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, heading back to his room.

He noticed a strange note on his door.

"Hmm..." he said.

The note read:

-

"Dear Finn,

I've been admiring you from afar for a while now, I think it's time that we should finally meet. I think I'm in love with you. Meet me on Terra Dancia at the dance tonight at 7. I'll be the girl in light pink spaghetti strap dress.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer"

-

"Hmmm… its probably some prank by April again," he guessed with a sigh.

_If only a girl who _really_ likes me sent me this,_ he thought depressingly as he walked to the Bridge with the note in hand.

"Oh, so you found the note, Finn?" Aerrow murmured.

"Yeah… another prank from April I guess," he muttered half-heartedly.

April looked at him. "This really _isn't_ a prank, Finn," she told him. "A girl actually came on board while you were in the washroom and told us to give this to you."

"But we thought posting it on your door was enough," Junko finished.

Finn rolled his blue eyes. "Right… was she attractive?" he inquired, still not in the mood.

Aerrow nodded. "She really likes you, Finn. That girl that gave us the letter made us promise not to tell her name to you. She's going to be really heartbroken if you don't show."

"Now will you go do a thing like that and break a girl's heart?" Piper began to guilt him. "After all, you have nothing to lose."

He scoffed, "Yeah, nothing but walking on false hopes."

"Come on, Finn, you don't want to hurt her," April insisted. "She's really nice, and I think you'd _really_ like her."

Finn scoffed. "We'll see," he declared boldly.

They all brightened.

"So you'll go?" Piper inquired happily.

The blonde sighed, "Fine."

"Then let's go!" Aerrow cheered. "Stork, set a course for Terra Dancia!"

- - -

Finn sighed, pacing the sidelines around the dance floor in a white tuxedo, his hands in his pockets. He watched as Aerrow and Piper danced in the middle of the floor, and sighed.

_When is this girl going to come?_ He wondered. _Or is this another one of April's jokes?_

Sighing, he suddenly heard taps of soft footsteps, and looked up to see a beautiful girl standing in front of him. Her black hair was ironed and curled, and she stared at Finn with bright blue eyes.

"You must be Finn of the Storm Hawks," she greeted, curtsying. She wore a long thick-strapped orange dress, and it –for some reason, didn't seem to match her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, um…" he halted. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "You'll find out," she said enigmatically. "I've… admired you for a long time Finn."

"Um… you're very, very… pretty," he replied back with a gulp.

The mystery girl halted, as if in hesitation, before reaching up and kissing him full on the lips. Finn's eyes widened in surprise but he kissed back.

- - -

"Hmm…" Aerrow said as he and Piper were watching them. "Looks like those two are getting some lip-to-lip action. Do you think he'll find out?"

Piper shrugged easily. "She'll eventually tell him," she replied.

Chuckling, Aerrow looked down at his shiny dancing shoes. "Well… um… Piper?" he began shyly.

"What is it, Aerrow?" the navigator replied. "Uh, Aerrow? Why are you turning red?"

"Piper… I-I…" he stammered.

The next thing he knew, Piper's lips were on his, and her arms had wrapped around his neck. His emerald eyes widened before closing, kissing her back.

"I love you, Aerrow," Piper whispered.

He smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he retorted.

His navigator grinned devilishly. "You mind if I steal some more words from your mouth?" she baited.

"Me first," he replied, then they continued to kiss passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

- - -

"Um… so," Finn began unsurely after he and the mysterious girl had kissed.

"Finn… I really like you," she told him while looking away, a charming blush on her face. "Would… you like to be my boyfriend?"

The blonde Storm Hawk grinned. "I'd love to," he replied, giving her another quick kiss. "You know… you're a great kisser."

"Thanks," she replied with a giggle. "Um… do you want to know my name now?"

He nodded. "I'd appreciate it if I knew what to call my new girlfriend," he agreed.

She looked him directly in the eyes. "My name… is April," she announced.

Finn's eyes widened as she pulled out a Chroma Crystal from her shoe and dropped it, causing the crystal's effects to stop working. April's hair returned to its normal blonde, and her eyes turned back to its dark brown.

"April?!" he gasped, but she cut him off with a kiss. "I-I didn't know it was you! _You_ like me?! I thought you hated me!"

She smiled. "April Fools."

"Ugh," he groaned, "I'm such a fool!"

April smiled. "But Finn, I like you, and after all, you're not just _any_ fool; You're _my_ fool. You're _April's_ Fool."

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

**Haha, I hope you understood that little pun at the end. Get it? Aprils Fools Day? April's Fool? LOL**

**Well... I hope you all have a great April Fools Day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (and that's no joke! lol)**


End file.
